Best Present Ever
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan decides to surprise Phil with a puppy for Christmas.


_Tomorrow was Christmas day. Phil Lester's favorite holiday. His most favorite day of the year. This was the day of the year he looked forward to the most. He absolutely loved everything about Christmas. He loved spending quality time with his boyfriend, Dan Howell. He loved opening presents and giving presents. The food, especially the food. Spending time with his family. Everything. It was just a good day all around._

_But this year was going to be extra special. Or so Dan hoped. Dan was planning on getting Phil a gift that he's been asking for months now. _

_It was going to be just a little difficult though. Phil always stayed up late on Christmas Eve. Dan didn't really know how he was going to be able to hide this present until Christmas day. He just hoped Phil wouldn't get too suspicious._

_It was around 10 o' clock by now on Christmas Eve. Dan hadn't been able to go out and get Phil's present yet as they had been spending the whole day together. But, luckily Dan was able to convince Phil to go shopping for some snacks and coffee. Dan took this opportunity to go buy Phil's present and bring it home so he would be able to hide it in his bedroom. Dan usually slept with Phil in his bedroom so he wouldn't have to worry about Phil finding the present._

_"Come on little one." Dan said as he walked into the apartment. Dan was now holding a little Golden Retriever puppy in his hands. Phil had wanted a dog ever since they bought their new apartment but they weren't able to as they were super busy with travelling for Youtube and working for BBC Radio 1. Since 2013 was coming to a close, they were hoping that 2014 would be a much more calm and relaxing year and they wouldn't have to travel much anymore. Dan obviously knew they would still be travelling but hopefully not as much as they did this year._

_Dan shut the door behind him, holding onto the little puppy in his hand. Dan decided to get Phil a puppy so that Phil would be able to raise it all on his own and train it properly. Dan thought it would be better. Though he did debate on whether to get a puppy or an adult dog. It took him ages to find the right one._

_"I hope you realize how much trouble I went through to get you." Dan said as he walked up the stairs. Dan laughed when the puppy started liking him. "No! None of that! Phil will smell dog breath on me! We can't have that!" Dan then went to his bedroom. He walked in and then he shut the door behind him and locked it, just in case Phil came home and he wouldn't know. "Alright you. You're going to have to be quiet which I know will probably be difficult as you're a dog. But, you're supposed to be a surprise. Can you help me out?" Dan asked as he sat the puppy down on the floor. "Look, I'm already talking to you and you probably can't even understand me." Dan smiled as he looked down at the puppy. He sighed. "You're actually really cute. Don't tell Phil I said that." Dan sat down on the floor and began to play with the puppy. Maybe if he played with the puppy now then it would be tired and sleep through the night._

20 minutes later and Phil was finally back home from his little shopping adventure.

"Dan!?" Phil called as he walked into the apartment with bags in his hands and two cups of coffee. Dan looked up as soon as he heard Phil. He glanced over at the puppy, which was now on his bed.

"Shit. Stay here. Please behave." Dan begged. He reached over and opened the door. Dan walked out of the room and shut the door. "Yeah?" Dan called as he walked down the hallway. He walked over to the stairs. He looked down and chuckled when he saw Phil at the bottom of the stairs. Phil looked up at him.

"Will you please come help me?" Phil asked. Dan laughed.

"Yeah." Dan walked down the stairs and walked over to Phil. Dan reached over and kissed him. Phil smiled as he looked at Dan.

"Will you take the coffee out of my hands?" Phil asked.

"Of course." Dan reaches of coffee d over and grabbed the two cups of coffee from Phil's hand.

"Shopping on Christmas Eve was such a bad idea. I'm surprised I got everything you asked for in such a short amount of time. Why on Earth did you even need all of this stuff anyways?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan again.

"Don't question me. I have my needs." Dan said. Phil laughed. They both went to the kitchen and began putting groceries away.

"There. All the groceries are put away." Phil said. He walked over to Dan. "And it's an hour until Christmas." Dan smiled as he looked over at Dan. Phil reached over and kissed him. Dan bit his lip once the kiss ended.

"Hey, um, Phil…Do you mind if I sleep in my room tonight?" Dan asked nervously. Phil frowned.

"But why? We always sleep in my room. And it's Christmas!" Phil pouted.

"Only for tonight. I promise. There's just…I have some editing that I need to finish. I don't want to annoy you while you're asleep." Dan said. Phil crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at Dan. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dan asked.

"You promised no editing on Christmas Eve or Christmas day this year." Phil said. Dan frowned.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Dan asked. He sighed. "Please? Just for tonight?" Dan asked. Phil sighed.

"Fine. I didn't want to give you any Christmas cuddles anyway!" Phil huffed.

"Phil!" Dan whined. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Phil looked away from him. "You still love me."

"We'll see." Phil said. Dan pouted. Phil looked over at him and chuckled. "Of course I still love you." Dan smiled and kissed him.

It was now around 3 o' clock in the morning when Dan was finally getting to his bedroom. He nervously opened the door and walked into his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it. Dan looked up and sighed in relief when he saw that the puppy was still lying on the bed. And nothing in his room was destroyed.

"Thank God." Dan whispered. Dan took his shirt off and then he walked over to the bed and sat down. He chuckled as he watched the puppy wag its tail. Dan reached over and pet it a few times. "It's going to be a long night." Dan whispered.

It was finally the next morning. Christmas day! Dan was woken up by the smell of breakfast food. Dan smiled. He stretched out his arms and legs and then he sat up. He yawned as he looked over and smiled when he saw the puppy was still lying beside him and his room wasn't destroyed yet which was definitely a good sign. Everything was going perfectly, just as he had hoped.

"I'll be back for you in a bit. Don't destroy my room while I'm gone mister." Dan told the puppy. Dan stood up from the bed. He walked out of his bedroom and shut the door again. Dan made his way to the kitchen. He looked up and smiled when he saw that Phil was making breakfast. It was still a little early. It was around 8 o' clock in the morning. Dan didn't even mind being up this early because it meant he got to spend more time with Phil.

Phil looked over and smiled when he saw Dan walk into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" Dan laughed and walk over to Phil.

"Merry Christmas." Dan reached over and kissed him. Phil smiled and kissed him back. "Watcha making?" Dan asked.

"Just the usual pancakes, eggs, bacon…It's Christmas. I thought it'd be a nice change if we ate breakfast together." Phil said.

"Well, it smells delicious." Dan said. Phil chuckled.

"Thanks." He said. Dan smiled. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Phil asked.

"Surprisingly…Yes." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows. "No, I didn't stay up all night on the internet." Phil laughed.

"I thought you might have. You get distracted easily and then you lose track of the time." Phil said. Dan stuck his tongue out at him. "Okay, well…Breakfast is ready. I hope you're hungry. I've made a lot of it." Phil said. He looked over at Dan.

Dan and Phil quickly ate their breakfast as they were both excited about opening presents.

"Okay, wait right here Phil…Before we open any presents. There's one present I want you to open first." Dan said. Phil was sitting on the floor, in front of their little Christmas tree. Phil was still in his pajamas, as well as Dan, and Phil was also wearing his Santa hat. Phil blinked a few times and looked up at Dan.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Phil asked. Dan smiled innocently.

"You'll see in a minute!" Dan sang. Phil rolled his eyes playfully. He watched Dan walk out of the lounge. Dan went back to his bedroom again. He opened the door and then he called the puppy over. Dan smiled and picked the puppy up once he ran over to him. Dan made his way towards the lounge again but he stopped before he got to the door. He bent down and then he sat the puppy on the floor. "Go!" Dan pointed towards the lounge. The puppy immediately ran into the lounge. Dan chuckled when he heard Phil gasp a few seconds later.

"Dan!" Phil yelled with shock. Dan stood up and walked into the lounge again. He smiled as he watched Phil grab the puppy and hold onto it. Dan crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Phil. Phil looked up at him with wide eyes. "Where did you…? How?" Phil asked. "I thought we weren't allowed to have any pets?" Phil asked.

"Well, we are but we never got one because we're always too busy with either Youtube or for the radio show. But…We talked about wanting a more relaxing and calm year for next year so I figured now would be the perfect time to get a dog or in this case…A puppy." Dan said. Phil smiled. "It's a boy. I haven't named him yet." Dan walked over to Phil and sat down next to him. "You name him." Phil bit his lip.

"I don't know what to name him. I wasn't prepared for this!" Phil exclaimed. Dan laughed at him. Phil sat there for a few seconds, trying to think of dog names. Then he smiled. "Marley!" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Marley?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and looked over at Dan.

"It's a pretty simple, common name. I think it suits him pretty well." Phil said.

"I like it." Dan said. Phil smiled. He reached over and kissed Dan. Dan smiled as he looked at Phil.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe you got me a puppy!" Phil said with excitement.

"Well, I know that you've always wanted a puppy or a kitten. You've been talking about it for months. I thought I would surprise you and I just want to make you happy." Dan whispered. Phil smiled and nodded.

"You've definitely made me happy, Dan." Phil said. He held onto the puppy.

"Let's take a picture!" Dan said. He pulled out his phone. Dan smiled as he held up his phone. Phil looked up and smiled at the camera, still holding onto Marley. "And…We're good!" Dan put his phone down.

danisnotonfire: _Welcome Marley (Phil named him) to our little family! :] I couldn't resist. I had to get Phil a puppy!_

"This is the best present ever." Phil said. He sighed happily.


End file.
